buccaneersseahawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Roy Selmon
Lee Roy Selmon was a former defensive end for the Buccaneers for nine seasons (1976-84), Selmon is the most renowned player in Buccaneer history and the first Tampa Bay player selected to the Hall of Fame. The first pick of the 1976 draft, he started at defensive end for nine seasons and holds the franchise record for sacks. He is six-time Pro Bowler (and game MVP), he missed the 1985 season through a back problem and retired from the game of football at the end of that year. He was also named the NFL's Defensive Player of the Year in 1979. Selmon was heavily involved with the University of South Florida and also owned a legendary restaurant in Tampa. He also presented Channel 4's coverage of two games from Tampa with Gary Imlach in 1997. He passed away in September 2011 following a stroke. Playing career 1976 Lee Roy Selmon was drafted No. 1 overall by the Buccaneers in the 1976 NFL Draft. During the preseason, Selmon started no games out of the 6 he played in, also only recorded 7 tackles and a sack. Selmon started 6 out of 8 games at right defensive tackle. He had finished the expansion season second in quarterback sacks (only beaten by defensive end Council Rudolph with 5.5 sacks). After the 1976 season, people started questioning if Lee Roy Selmon was ready to play at the pro level, especially because he was selected with the No. 1 overall pick. 1977 Coming soon! Gallery 1. Dewey Selmon .jpg|Lee Roy Selmon chases down WIlbert Montgomery in the 1979 NFC Championship Game against the Philadelphia Eagles. 12. Dewey Selmon.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) and his brother Dewey (No. 61) are doubled by the San Diego Chargers' Charles Aui (No. 62), Russ Washington (No. 70), and Pat Curran (No. 82). 10. Dewey Selmon.jpg|From left to right: Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63), Dewey Selmon (No. 61), an exhausted Council Rudolph (No. 78), and Mike Washington (No. 40) during a 1976 preseason game. selmon-autograph.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon himself autographed this picture of him about to sack the Los Angeles Rams' Pat Haden. selmon-chi77.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) sacking the Chicago Bears' Bob Avellini (No. 7) during a 1977 regular season game. selmon-chi78h.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon sacks Chicago Bears quarterback Mike Phipps during a 1978 regular season game. selmon-cle76.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) on the sidelines with Bert Cooper (No. 56) during a game against the Cleveland Browns. selmon-det80h.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) is blocking by a Detroit Lions offensive lineman. selmon-det81.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon sacks the Detroit Lions' Eric Hipple (No. 17) as Karl Baldischwiler (No. 76) watches on. selmon-gb80h.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) is blocked by the Green Bay Packers' Tim Stokes (No. 76). selmon-hou83.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) sacks the Oilers' Gifford Nielsen (No. 14) during a 1983 regular season game. selmon-nyj82.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) tackles Wesley Walker (the ballcarrier). Selmon-rams79.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) in ready position before the play while the Los Angeles Rams' Pat Haden (No. 11) gets ready for the snap. Selmon-gb79.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) in action against the Green Bay Packers, with guard Derrel Gofourth (No. 57) in the background. Selmon2-atl77.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (the tackler) sacks Steve Bartkowski (No. 10), as Council Rudolph (No. 78) watches, and Falcons three offensive linemen in the bakground. selmon2-nyg77.jpg|Lee Roy Selmon (No. 63) sacks the New York Giants' Joe Pisarcik (No. 9) as Frank Marion (No. 51) watches. Trivia *Lee Roy Selmon was a star in Oklahoma, finished with 325 tackles, 40 sacks for 184 yards, and 8 tackles for a loss. *Lee Roy Selmon was an inexperienced player mcuh like anyone else in 1976, especially the preseason, he recorded only 7 tackles and 1.0 sack. Category:Tampa Bay Buccaneers Legends Category:Early Buccaneers Category:Expansion Bucs players Category:Defensive linemen Category:Defensive tackles Category:Defensive ends Category:Defensive players